1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a multilayer ski comprising an upper strap, which consists over at least part of the length of the ski of at least two layers being connected one with the other with interposition of a visco-elastic or viscous damping layer, a core and a running surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multilayer skis comprising laminated materials being connected one with the other in a laminar manner have, when being rigidly glued, a good torsion stiffness with simultaneous good strength properties and bending properties. A ski of this type, in which the upper strap consists over the whole length of the ski of two metallic layers being connected one with the other with a sandwiched elastic layer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,379. The fact that skis shall, on the one hand, show torsion stiffness and, on the other hand, shall also show bending elasticity results in differing requirements with respect to the load carrying capacity of the composite construction along different axes, and a full-areal glueing of individual layers as in present multilayer skis is, when it is intended to reliably provide for a corresponding torsion stiffness, are unsuitable to attenuate vibrations, in particular transversal vibrations.